1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle having an exterior surface which includes a niche allowing a more secure holding of the bottle.
The bottle to be provided shall be able to consist of glass and of a plastic material as well. Furthermore, the bottle to be provided should be suitable for receipt of a beverage and for receipt of a different liquid such as e.g. oil as well. The bottle to be provided shall furthermore be in a position to be of different sizes, i.e. to include various storage volumes, and shall be producible for the common dimensioning of 0.25 liters, 0.33 liters, 0.5 liter or 1 liter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of bottles having niches allowing a more secure holding thereof have been proposed in various shapes. It is, for instance, known to shape such niche as annular constriction (PCT-application WO 88/04261; published EP-application 00 55 595 CH-PS 490 231; CH-PS 502 233). However, still further shapes of the recess have been proposed, namely rib-shaped recesses (CH-PS 622 471 and 651 263; published EP-application 01 98 587) and circular niches as well (CH-PS 540 158).
Although it is much more difficult to grasp and hold bottles without such niches, the niches which until now have been proposed are still in need of improvement, because they do not correspond sufficiently to the shape of a human hand.